million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Kimi to no Asu o Negau Kara
Kimi to no Asu o Negau Kara (君との明日を願うから, Because I Wish For a Tomorrow With You) is the original song featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 5 Original CD available with the limited editions of THE iDOLM@STER: Million Live! manga. The song is performed by Mirai Kasuga, Shizuka Mogami and Tsubasa Ibuki. The song is written by Erica Masaki, composed by Atsushi Harada (Arte Refact) and arranged by Takuya Sakai (Arte Refact). Track List #Kimi to no Asu o Negau Kara (君との明日を願うから) #Watashi wa Idol♥ (私はアイドル♥) Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Sorezore no hitomi ga negau no wa Itsudatte...onaji yume! Dareka to kasanaru nante ne arienai koto tte omotteta yo Demo kiseki wa okita yo ne kitto ano hi ga unmei no kousaten Ookisa mo iro mo barabara mukatteta houkou datte chiguhagu demo Ikitai! (aitai!) kimochi ga me o awasete (odoroita) Kitai ni ne somatta yo Honki o nagete mata uketomete Kawatte koreta kana Kokoro o hansha saseatte hora hajimete no keshiki-tachi... mieta yo! Sorezore no hitomi ga negau kara kanatteku kyou ga aru yo Hoka no dareka ja kitto onaji Stage deaenakatta ne Itsudatte ichizu ni negaou yo soshite mata kagayakiaou Datte umareta kimi to no asu o kiramekasu... sonna yume ga! Orikomi zumi to wa ittemo korondari itai no wa kurushii yo Nankai? (maikai!) nakisou na waraigao (shitta kana?) yoseatte kita kana Arekara zutto kangaeteta yo "Tsunagaru koto" wa ne Kokoro ga kitto ima mitai ni... attakai kankei desho? Massara na mirai o dakishimeta ano hi kara nagametara Ikutsu no bamen koete kita kana dou mieru no kana Massugu ni sekai o utsushitara hibiiteru koe ga aru yo Dakara heikisa kimi to ikun da yo kirameki o... todokeru yo! Muzukashii SHIIN datte mayowazu Butsukatte mitai yo motto Idomu hitomi wa hanareteitemo chanto issho dakara Sorezore no hitomi ga negau kara kanatteku kyou ga aru yo Kono shunkan o kizande yuku Stage nanka mabushii yo ne Itsudatte ichizu ni negaou yo soshite mata kagayakiaou Datte umareta kimi to no asu o kiramekasu... sonna yume ga! Tsugi no Stage mo mada sono tsugi mo――― Tsukamaeru yo...onaji yume! |-| Kanji= それぞれの瞳が願うのは いつだって…同じ夢！ 誰かと重なるなんてね　ありえないことって思ってたよ でも奇跡は起きたよね　きっとあの日が運命の交差点 大きさも色もバラバラ　向かってた方向だってちぐはぐでも 行きたい！（会いたい！）気持ちが目を合わせて（おどるいた） 期待にね　染まったよ 本気を投げてまた受け止めて 変わってこれたかな ココロを反射させあってホラ　初めての景色たち…　見えたよ！ それぞれの瞳が願うから　かなってく今日があるよ 他の誰かじゃ　きっと同じStage　出会えなかったね いつだって一途に願おうよ　そしてまた　輝き合おう だって生まれた　君との明日をキラめかす…　そんな夢が！ 織り込みずみとは言っても　転んだり痛いのはくるしいよ 何回？（毎回！）泣きそうな笑い顔（知ったかな？）　寄せ合ってきたかな あれからずっと考えてたよ "つながること"はね 心がきっと今みたいに…　あったかい関係でしょ？ まっさらな未来を抱きしめた　あの日からながめたら いくつの場面　越えてきたかな　どう見えるのかな まっすぐに世界を映したら　ひびいてる声があるよ だから平気さ　君と行くんだよ　キラめきを…　届けるよ！ むずかしいシーンだって迷わず ぶつかってみたいよもっと 挑む瞳は　はなれていても　ちゃんと一緒だから それぞれの瞳が願うから　かなってく今日があるよ この瞬間を刻んでゆくStage　なんかまぶしいよね いつだって一途に願おうよ　そしてまた　輝き合おう だって生まれた　君との明日をキラめかす…　そんな夢が！ 次のStageもまだその次も――― つかまえるよ…　同じ夢！ |-| English= Each and every eye I wish for Will always be...my same dream! I thought that it's impossible to collect them with someone But a miracle happened and I'm sure that's the day our fates crossed Many colors scatter, they're going the wrong way, but I wanna go! (I wanna see!) these feelings eye to eye (with excitement) Hopefully, they melted Throwing away your truth and taking it again I wonder if it has changed? Reflecting in my heart, look, I found the sceneries...for the first time! Each and every eye I wish for have become true today Not anyone can meet on the same stage Let's always wish with all our hearts and shine together again Because I was born to shine tomorrow with you...in these dreams! Even though the words I say have woven in and taken care of, I fall down and it hurts so much How many times? (Many times!) crying with a smile (did you know?) will we stay together? Since then, you always think about me "The things we're connected to" I'm sure my heart is like that now...does it feel warm? Embracing a brand new future, when I gaze from that day How many scenes did we pass through? How can we see them? When I reflect the world straight on, my voice echoes That's why it's fine to go with you and reach for...the brilliance! I won't get lost in this difficult scene I want to break them apart more Even though the eyes I seek are separated, they'll come together, so... Each and every eye I wish for have become true today We'll engrave this moment on this dazzling stage Let's always wish with all our hearts and shine together again Because I was born to shine tomorrow with you...in these dreams! The next stage is still the next one, too――― I'll catch...my same dream! Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 4thLIVE TH@NK YOU for SMILE!! Day 3 "Starlight Theater" - (performed by: Haruka Yamazaki, Azusa Tadokoro and Machico) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 5 Original CD (sung by: Mirai Kasuga, Shizuka Mogami and Tsubasa Ibuki)